Lightningbolts and foresight
by Vampire-child-of-the-ligh
Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy. Slash, vampires.
1. The Ring of Digi Eggs

Episode One.

Edited/up-dated: 18/03/06 (dd/mm/yy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids/Jetx and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot, my definition of Elemental vampires (see my bio) and Scott, Kat, Tom, Kora, Alben and Elixir. No breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure.

Rating: T maybe M later, but it contains a lot of swearing, violence, abuse, bloodlust and slash.

Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy. Warnings: vampires, slash, abuse. Ken/OC

* * *

Episode number: One.

Episode title: The Ring of Digi-Eggs.

By: VampirechildoftheLigh

* * *

"Alben, get out here now!" Mr Ira shouted. A white haired teen sighed his sky blue eyes flashed dazzling electric blue for a few seconds. Alben shook his head in an attempt to clear the panic and guiltily feeling that settled in his stomach and chest.

"Alben, I said get out here now. Or do I have to come in there and get you. You stupid whore!" Mr Ira shouted. Alben hissed under his breath and glared daggers at his bedroom door. Alben's eyes flooded a weak rose pink colour. Alben couldn't help but moan in uncontrollable pain that began to flood his body and mind. His hunger pangs sent him onto his knees clutching his head and rocking forwards and backwards, in an attempted to stop the pain.

After a few seconds of deep breathing and meditation Alben stood up. His eyes had changed back to their normal sky blue colour. Alben left his room shutting the door behind him. He stormed over to where is father was sitting in the armchair by the fire _The Times_ folded neatly on his lap. Mr Ira had Alben's school report in his hands.

"Father, can I just one thing straight before you start lecturing me." Alben started.

"What?"

"I am **not** a whore!" Alben snarled. His hunger was getting to him again making him more emotional and more likely to suffer dramatic mood swings going from being on top of the world to suicidal within seconds.

"Don't take that tone with me." The older man said sharply. Alben glared at the floor his anger was building the lights flashed above his head. He stood trying to calm down, he pushed his anger away to the back of his mind with his hunger for blood.

"Why did you **only** get an A on your chemistry coursework?" Mr Ira asked. His disapproval was clearly heard in his voice. Alben didn't answer his just continued to stare at the carpet wanting to go to the Digital World and take out his bloodlust and his pent-up anger out on any helpless and innocent Digimon that crossed his path.

"Well?" Mr Ira shouted standing up. Alben stepped backwards and looked up at his father meeting the older man's glare with his own.

"Go on hit me, beat me, rape me I don't care what you the fuck you do!" Alben hissed as his eyes flooded rosy pink, as his need for blood began to course through his body again. He felt the pain in his heart increase 10 fold. He was amazed his father hadn't hit him yet for not answering his question.

"I hate you, you bastard!" Alben hissed angrily, wondering what he would have to say to get some kind of reason out of his father. Mr Ira's eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. Mr Ira curled his hand into a fist and punched Alben. Alben let out a whimper and his deep crimson blood began to pour from his nose.

"Oh God Alben I'm sorry." Mr Ira said as he reached out to comfort his son, to express his guilt and to ask for forgiveness. For in his anger Mr Ira had forgotten out his sons' condition.

Alben hissed softly under his breath and smacked his father's hand away. Alben turned and bolted out of the living room and into his own room slamming the door shut, in his haste almost breaking its hinges. Alben collapsed down onto his knees and crystalline tears began to fall from his eyes. His tears mixed with his blood turning them into droplets of ruby.

Alben was born albino and a haemophiliac, which meant when he bled his body couldn't naturally heal itself. But as a fledgling Lightning Vampire (Electrokanet or Lightning Elemental) his body was able to heal so perfectly that any wound no matter how life threatening would heal without even leaving a white scar behind. But if he didn't feed every week his body would revert back to its natural mortal form, which for Alben was being a haemophiliac as well as a mortal.

"Alben, are you all right?" DemiShadowWolfmon asked as he bounced over to his 'human' partner. DemiShadowWolfmon looked like a black ball of fluff with silver eyes and small wolf cub ears.

"No," Alben mumbled he looked up at his In-Training level Digimon through his rosy pink eyes, which were rapidly going blood red. Alben crawled over to the table on which his laptop computer was sitting. The computer turned itself. The computer monitor casing its normal computer eerily blue light, which lit up the room being the only source of light in the darkened bedroom.

"Digi port open!" Alben said holding up his black D-arc3, which was a strange combination of a D-3 and a D-arc. Alben's black D-arc3 glowed and Alben and DemiShadowWolfmon were sucked into the Digital World.

* * *

In the Digital World four Armour Digivolution Digi Eggs sat in a ring waiting patiently for their human partners to arrive. They were glowing softly they knew today was the day that they would meet their human partners.

* * *

"Kat, come on!" Tom shouted from where he sat on a brick wall at the end of the school drive. Kat looked up at Tom her emerald green eyes flashed gold for a split second. Kat had shoulder length wavy brown hair pulled back in two ponytails, the last two inches of her were crimson red.

Tom had short dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Tom was fantastic swimmer, snorkeller and diver. Kat was a puzzle-manic and a bookworm. Tom was wearing blue jeans, a blue T-shirt and blue trainers. Kat was wearing a black turtleneck jumper with flared sleeves, a black tasselled poncho, black jeans and black hiking boots.

"Tom, Kat wait up!" Scott shouted as he and Kora, who were in the same Art class, caught up with their friends. Scott had black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was a great artist and was learning to draw in a Manga style. He was wearing black trousers, a grey T-shirt and white trainers.

Kora had doe brown eyes and light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was wearing a purple bandanna. She was wearing a lilac flared trousers and a purple top with sparkling dark purple lettering on which read 'If you think I'm just a bloodsucking vampiric bitch you should meet my Sire!'. Kora was a compulsive bookworm just like Kat.

"Kora you really shouldn't wear that top you're not a vampire." Kat said softly.

"I know but I like it." Kora said with a cheeky smile.

Kat's and Tom's laptops began to bleep. The two owners of the laptops frowned then proceeded to get their laptops out of their backpacks. Kora and Scott gathered around their two friends. The four teens gasped as the screens of the laptops began to glow all the colours of the rainbow. A rainbow coloured Digital Portal began to flow around them, as they were all pulled into the Digital World.

The rainbow coloured glowing bubble like Digi Port swirled around the four Armour Digivolution Digi Eggs. The rainbow coloured energy shattered and deposited each of the four confused teens in front of their respected Armour Digi Eggs.

Scott found a sky blue D-arc3 in his left had it was glowing sky blue as was the sky blue Destiny Armour Digi Egg at his feet. Kat was sitting in front of the crimson coloured Ankh (life) Armour Digi Egg in her left hand was a crimson red coloured D-arc3. Kora sat staring at the yellow protection Armour Digi Egg, with a yellow D-arc3 in her left hand. Tom found himself sitting in front of the sapphire blue compassion Armour Digi Egg with the sapphire blue D-acr3 in his left hand.

"Where the hell are we?" Tom asked.

"I don't know." Kora said.

"This place is kind of cool." Kat said as she reached out to touch the crimson coloured life Armour Digi Egg in front of her, which began to glow brightly.

"Kat I don't think you should have done that!" Kora said. Kat hissed and pulled her hand back. Her Armour Digi Egg was burning hot. When the crimson light had dimmed.

A dark chocolate brown cat like Digimon with beautiful tabby cat marking covering her body she now stood in front of Kat. The Life Armour Digi Egg was now hovering in front of Kat's right hand. She instinctively grabbed the glowing Armour Digi Egg.

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"My name is Panthmon and we are partners." Panthmon said.

"What are you?" Kora asked.

"Where are we?" Scott asked.

"I'm a Digimon, which stands for Digital Monster and you're in the Digital World." Panthmon said.

Tom sat down in front of his sapphire blue Armour Digi Egg. He reached out and touched the Armour Digi Egg, which began to glow and fill the brightly-lit cave with a bright sapphire blue light. As the sapphire blue light dimmed a dark brown silky furred otter like Digimon sat in front of Tom. Tom took hold of his compassion Armour Digi Egg with his right hand.

"Hello, Tom my name is Ottermon." Ottermon said.

Scott and Kora looked at each other then at the two Rookie Digimon sitting in front of their human partners, then at their own Armour Digi Eggs then back at each other. They both sat down in front of their Armour Digi Eggs and reach out and touched them. The Armour Digi Eggs of Destiny and Protection began to glow and light up the cave with sky blue light and yellow light.

As the sky blue light and the yellow light dimmed two rabbit Digimon were sitting in front of Scott and Kora.

"Hello Scott my name is Terriermon." Terriermon said the white and green rabbit Digimon smiled at Scott and jumped up onto his head. Kora looked at her brown and pink rabbit Digimon.

"Hi-ya Kora my name is Lopmon." Lopmon said as she jumped up onto Kora's head just like Terriermon had.

The four Digi Destined Kat, Tom, Scott and Kora looked at each other then looked at their Digimon and then began to looked around the cave they were in.

* * *

Alben smiled down at the unconscious and electrocuted Airdramon the two-pinprick fang marks vanished not even leaving a mark on the champion Digimon. Alben looked down at his Digimon partner.

"I'm all ready controlling half of the Digital World not even these new Digi Destined can stop me!" Alben said as he began to laugh darkly. The black leather clip collar with red rubies on around Alben's neck flashed in the Digital Sun.

* * *

In apartment 303 the former Digimon Emperor, the blue haired teenager Ken awoke with a start and whispered,

"Damn-it Alben what have you done."

* * *

End of Episode One.

To be continued. . .

Please Read and Review.

Flames welcome.

Pages: 7.

Word count: 1,944


	2. Lifedramon

Episode Two 

Edited/up-dated: 18/03/06 (dd/mm/yy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids/Jetx and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot, my definition of Elemental vampires (see my bio) and Scott, Kat, Tom, Kora, Alben and Elixir. No breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure.

Rating: T maybe M later but it contains a lot of swearing, violence, abuse, bloodlust and slash.

Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy.

* * *

Episode number: Two.

Episode title: Lifedramon.

By: VampirechildoftheLigh

* * *

Alben sat in a black rolling computer chair in front of a large number of computer monitors. He was wearing black jeans, a black roll neck jumper and he had a long black cape around him. ShadowWolfmon, a black wolf cub like Digimon with haunting silvery eyes sat at his feet, asleep. Alben looked up at one of the computer screens; the computer's CD Player began to play Pink's song 'Family Portrait'.

Alben sighed and whispered,

"So much like my family. They got divorced when I was eight. Elixir was only two. 'Lixir what would you do to me if you saw me now?"

The snowy white haired teen sighed again as a single tear rolled down his face as he thought of his sister.

* * *

"I can't believe it, the Digi World had been being taken over and Digimon have been being controlled and enslaved and you've only just told us about it?" Davis asked in confusion.

"It's happened so slowly I guess everyone just got use to it." Veemon said.

"It's taken six years to get in contact with you." Wormmon said. Davis looked over at his DNA Digivolve Partner, Ken.

"Davis the reason that our Digimon were able to get in contact with us is that a new team of Digi Destined have been chosen." Ken said.

"How do you know that?" Cody asked.

"It's hard to explain I just know somehow I can't explain it." Ken said the truth was that he didn't think that the others would believe that he had heard Alben say it in his dream. Ken didn't really think that Alben was evil or dark just that he was confused and being misled by the darkness.

Davis, Ken, Kari and TK were sixteen years old, Cody was fourteen and Yolei was seventeen. Kari and Yolei were both on holiday with their family's. Davis, Ken, Cody and TK were in the Digital World answering their Digimons warning message about the strange white haired teen who was taking over the Digital World.

Ken wanted to know more about the white haired teen he knew to be called Alben. What he did know was that Alben had something to do with him when he was the Digimon Emperor. Ken knew that the black leather collar with red rubies on was some kind of present that he had given to Alben but for what reason he couldn't remember.

"Ken, are you alright?" TK asked. TK's voice snapped Ken out of his thoughts.

"What did you say?" Ken mumbled.

"We're picking up other Digivise signals it might be the new Digi Destined." Cody said.

* * *

"So why are we here?" Kora asked Lopmon on her head.

"Well this crazy white haired teenage boy has slowly been taking over the Digital World for the last six years." Lopmon started.

"And what does any of this have to do with us?" Kat asked.

"Well the four Armour Digi Eggs that you all have are the only Armour Digi Eggs that aren't being blocked somehow by the white haired teens computer program." Panthmon said.

"Which means we all can Armour Digivolve into our Armour Digivolved forms, which means we can fight the evil servants of the crazy white haired teen." Terriermon said.

"But why would you want to do that?" Tom asked.

"Because the crazy servants of the crazy white haired teen go around destroying everything and anything and no other Digi Destined Digimon are able to stand up to them because all of us Digimon are being blocked from Digivolving by one of the white haired teens computer programs." Ottermon said.

"So where do we go first?" Kora asked. Suddenly the D-arc3's start bleeping. The D-arc3's show four different coloured dots closing in on the new Digi Destined children's position.

"What do the flashing and bleeping dots mean?" Kat asked.

"It's the second lot of Digi Destined." Panthmon said.

"Who?" Scott asked.

"Come on it's Davis and his friends, they might be able to show you lot around." Terriermon said flying off Scott's head to the mouth of the cave.

* * *

Davis, Cody and TK ran off following the bleeping from their D-3's. Ken made no move to follow is DNA digivolve Partner or his other two friends.

"Ken aren't we going to follow Davis and the others?" Wormmon asked while waving his front arms about.

"No I have to track Alben down on my own. I have to talk to him." Ken said and he turned and turned on his D-3 and opened up a program that allowed him to track Digivise signals that had been blocked by other computer programs and therefore weren't showing up on under the D-3's detect mode.

Ken had pin pointed Alben's D-acr3 and had began to walk in the direction shown on his D-3's screen.

"Ken who's Alben?" Wormmon asked bouncing after Ken.

"Alben is the crazy white haired boy who is trying to take over the Digi World." Ken said.

"But how do you know Ken?" Wormmon asked this was seriously strange.

"I just know him somehow." Ken said.

"So you're just starting to remember?" Wormmon asked.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked turning to face his Digimon partner.

"Ken back when you were the Digimon Emperor you were going to destroy a town with MetalGreymon. A small black wolf Digimon called ShadowWolfmon stood up to you. You were going to destroy it when a white haired kid with really unnatural blue eyes knocked the wolf Digimon out of the way off the attack. The wolf Digimon turned out to be his Digimon partner. The white haired kid told you allow Digimon to Digivolve.

You ordered MetalGreymon to destroy both the white haired kid and his Digimon. The white haired kid blocked MetalGreymon's Giga Blaster with some kind of electric shield. The white haired kid somehow had figured out that you weren't going to give into his suggestion. So somehow he created a Digi Port and sent his Digimon partner and his Digivise through the portal.

He told you if you were going to kill anyone he'd preferred if you killed him rather then his Digimon partner. You ordered MetalGreymon to destroy him." Wormmon said.

"What happened?" Ken asked in a whisper.

"MetalGreymon only knocked him unconscious." Wormmon said.

"I remember that I took him back to my base what happened after that?" Ken asked Wormmon.

"You flogged him but he refused to answer any of you're questions. He collapsed from blood loss and pain. You said he would come around in an hour. I stayed with him but his blood wouldn't stop flowing his body wasn't even healing like a normal humans should.

I realised that something was dreadfully wrong with him. I went and told you that I thought he might be dying. You didn't believe me but when to see for yourself. I knew from the look of fear in your eyes that I was right and I hated the fact.

Somehow you knew he was a vampire you slit open your own wrist and began to pour you're blood down his throat. He came round. You saved his life Ken and he was always on board after that." Wormmon said.

"So I saved his life, that's the reason I feel that I bonded to him in some weird way." Ken said. Ken looked up when he heard an angry growling sound. ShadowWolfmon stood in front of them growling angrily.

"Sticky net!" Wormmon said as he let out a blast of super sticky silk netting. ShadowWolfmon was trapped inside the sticky webbing and couldn't get out.

"Ken go on I'll handle him." Wormmon called Ken nodded and ran head and up a set stone steps that seemed to just appear in front of him.

When Ken got to the top of the stairs he was standing in front of a large pair of wooden doors. Ken frowned someone had done some major reprogramming of the Digital World it had to have been Alben. Ken pushed the door open and walked inside. Ken found Alben sitting in front of a large wood fire drinking a cup of nettle tea and listening to Pink's album 'Mizudaztood''. Ken stood there for a few minutes blinking at the shear abnormality of the scene in front of him.

* * *

"Hey," Davis called as he ran over to Scott, Terriermon, Kora, Lopmon, Tom, Ottermon, Kat and Panthmon.

"Hey," the new Digi Destined said together. TK and Cody stopped next to Davis. Everyone got to know each other. Cody poked Davis in the side and said,

"Davis where's Ken?"

Davis looked around his friends were right where had Ken gone? Wasn't he following them?

"I don't know." Davis said he got out his D-terminal and wrote Ken an e-mail.

"Lopmon what's that black thing in the distance?" Kora asked her Digimon partner.

"That a Black Spiral, there are lots of them all over our world those are area's that are controlled by the crazy white haired boy." Lopmon said.

"They sound like Control Spires." Cody said.

"I think we should knock them all down." Patamon said. All the Digi Destined and their Digimon nodded.

* * *

"Ken why don't you sit down you're making the place look untidy." Alben said softly. Ken didn't move he just continued to watch Alben drink his weird nettle tea. Alben sighed softly and put his cup of tea down on its saucer and turned and looked up at Ken through his sky blue eyes and said,

"Please sit down Ken, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that?" Ken asked.

"Because if I'd wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have let you get this far." Alben stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alben got up and walked over to Ken. Ken didn't back away from Alben he knew that Alben wasn't going to hurt him. Alben took hold of Ken's right hand and held it. Ken noticed that Alben's hands were cold to the touch. Ken watched Alben closely. Alben smiled up at Ken and whispered,

"Please relax Ken, I'm not going to bite you."

"How do I know that you're not going to bite me?" Ken asked. Alben smiled sadly up at Ken then brought Ken's hand up to his mouth and begin to kiss Ken's hand softly. Ken relaxed the bond between himself and Alben was allowing him to know Alben's emotion and his intentions.

To his own amazement Ken wasn't freaked out by Alben trailing kisses down his hand. Ken flinched and pulled his hand back away from Alben when he began lick and nuzzle against his wrist. Alben looked up at Ken, he could see fear in the former Emperor's eyes. Alben sighed and said,

"I'm sorry, Ken. I can't help myself I'm bonded emotionally to you plus the fact I owe you my life. You gave me your blood of your own free will, you brought me back from the brink of a mortal death. You saved me dying of blood loss due to my own haemophilic condition."

"You startled me." Ken said. Alben sighed he sounded almost depressed. Ken knew that something was very wrong with Alben. Alben turn and walked away from Ken. Ken reached out and put his hand on Alben's shoulder. He felt Alben flinch at his gentle touch.

"Alben what's wrong?"

"If I told you, you'd tell the others and use it against me." Alben whispered.

* * *

Davis, TK, Cody backed away from the mind controlled Andromon.

"What do we do?" Kora asked she was holding an unconscious Lopmon in her arms. Veemon, Armadilomon, Patamon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Ottermon and Panthmon had all tried to slow Andromon down and stop him from attacking their human partners but had knocked all of them unconscious apart from Panthmon who was fast enough to dodge Andromon's attacks.

"We leave before he kills us." Scott said the other Digi Destined nodded. Kat stood glaring at Andromon. Andromon aimed his lightning blade attack at her.

"Kat look out!" Panthmon shouted. Kat closed her eyes when she opened them again they were gold. Andromon's lightning blade attack hit a large sphere of golden energy that had appeared around Kat. Andromon's attack was conducted around the golden shield in blue-white sparks and stars.

"Oh my God, Kat are you alright?" Tom called.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kat said softly. She looked up at her Digimon she held out her Armour Digi Egg of Life and her crimson red D-arc3. Panthmon nodded her head.

"Digi Armour Energise!" Kat called. The Crimson Armour Digi Egg began to glow and light up the whole area with a blinding crimson light that shot up into the clear blue sky.

"Panthmon Armour Digivolve to . . . Lifedramon."

Lifedramon looked like a large dark purple panther cat with crimson coloured armour plates on.

"Wow." Kora said.

"She can Armour Digivolve were are Digimon can't Armour Digivolve or Digivolve." Cody said.

"Lifedramon you're pretty cool." Kat said. Lifedramon smiled at her human partner.

"My name is Lifedramon I Armour Digivolved using the Armour Digi Egg of Life. My Reflex Cannon will knock out my enemies."

"Lightning blade!" Andromon said the attack was met with a blast of white light, which made the attack disintegrate. Kat looked at her Armour Digimon and said,

"Go get him Lifedramon!"

Lifedramon nodded and run foreword and sent out a white blast stream of energy from her mouth. Andromon was knock backwards against the Black Spiral.

"Reflex Cannon!" Lifedramon shouted as she sent another blast of white blast stream of energy at the Black Spiral, which exploded and then disintegrated into pixels. Lifedramon dedigivolved into Panthmon as all the other Digi Destined children cheered.

"Come on let's go home." Tom said.

"Yeah that's enough saving the world for day." Kat said with a smile.

"This way, look there's a T.V portal." TK said.

Kat smiled softly to herself her eyes flashed a weak rose colour as she began to get hunger pangs.

"Kat come on!" Kora shouted. Panthmon looked up at her human partner and asked,

"What's wrong Kat?"

"Noting I'm just a bit hungry that's all."

* * *

End of Episode Two

To be continued. . .

Please Read and Review.

Flames welcome.

Page number: 9.

Word count: 2,491.


	3. Talking and fighting

Episode Three 

Edited/up-dated: 18/03/06 (dd/mm/yy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids/Jetx and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything but the plot, my definition of Elemental vampires (see my bio) and Scott, Kat, Tom, Kora, Alben and Elixir. No breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure.

Rating: PG – 13 but it contains a lot of swearing, violence, abuse, bloodlust and slash.

Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy.

* * *

Episode number: Three.

Episode title: Talking and fighting.

By: VampirechildoftheLigh

* * *

"No I won't tell the others Alben." Ken whispered. Alben turned around at look into Ken's arctic blue eyes with his own sky blue eyes.

"You swear?" Alben asked in a slightly frightened voice.

"On my blood," Ken whispered. Ken watched the emotions flash across Alben's eyes.

Alben sighed softly and whispered,

"You don't have to,"

"I know but it's the only way I'm going to get you to trust me isn't it." Ken said Alben nodded is head softly then said,

"Ken do you realise if you break your promise you give me permission to drain you dry."

"Yes I realise that." Ken said. Alben smiled at Ken then bent his head and ran his tongue over Ken's neck, Ken shuddered and looked down at Alben. Alben looked up at Ken there glazes locked.

"I'll keep you to that."

"Alben what's wrong?" Ken asked. Alben sighed and took off his long black cape and his black roll neck jumper. He was wearing a black loose fitting T-shirt and the black clip leather collar with the rubies on underneath. Alben took hold of Ken's hand and pulled him closer to the fireplace.

Ken looked at Alben in confusion. Alben turn round and took off his T-shirt. The white haired teen's back was covered in long red scars. Ken was shocked who would do this to Alben, he was a haemophiliac even though he was a lightning vampire when he was in his not-feed-on-blood-mortal-state wounds like the ones on his back could easily cause him to bleed to death.

"Alben who did this?" Ken asked softly.

"My father," Alben whispered he shuddered with the memory of the pain and the cold.

"Why?" Ken asked.

"Because I'm a failure as far as he is concerned." Alben whispered. Alben turned round tears falling from his eyes. Alben wrapped his arms around Ken's neck and rested his head on Ken's shoulder.

It amazed Ken how much trust Alben had in him even though he hadn't seen him in 5 and bit years. Ken brushed Alben's long white hair away from his neck and began to nuzzle his neck. Alben abruptly stopped crying softly in his ear and began to relax and purr like a contented feline.

Alben snuggled into Ken's body warmth.

"Alben why haven't you told anyone?" Ken asked softly.

"Because he only hurts me when he's drunk. He only gets drunk when I don't get an A on my coursework and tests and important stuff like that." Alben whispered.

"Alben you still should tell someone there are people who can help." Ken said.

"That's the problem every time he hurts me I either go to the Digital World and feed from a Digimon or I leave my house and hit the streets and feed from a passer-by if I didn't I would have died every time." Alben whispered.

"Alben you have to do something about this. He's abusing you. One of theses days he is going to kill you." Ken said.

"I know that but there is nothing I can do about it if I stand up to him I'm afraid that I might really hurt him." Alben said.

"Alben you told me a long time ago that you're kind of vampires can't kill," Ken said digging through the fuzzy memories of his time as the Emperor.

"That's true to an extent but to kill someone we have to follow them into death as well." Alben said.

"You'd kill yourself." Ken said.

"Yes, in order to kill my father, yes I would." Alben said. Alben uncurled himself from Ken and got up put his clothes back on and then sat back down next to Ken.

* * *

"So Ken's in there?" Davis asked Wormmon. The green rookie Digimon nodded his head. Davis, Cody, TK, Scott, Tom, Kora, Kat, Yolei and Kari we all standing on the bottom of the stone staircase that Ken had gone up yesterday. Yolei and Kari were back from their holidays.

"Why the hell did he go up there?" Tom asked.

"He said he wanted to talk to Alben." Wormmon said.

"Who's Alben?" Scott asked.

"He's the white haired teen who is taking over the Digi World." Wormmon whispered.

"I still don't get why the hell he went up there." Kora said.

"It sounds like a very crazy thing to do if you ask me." Kat said.

"So what's stopping us from going up there?" TK asked.

"I am!" ShadowWolfmon growled. The new Digi Destined gasped and backed way from the angry looking rookie Digimon. All the Digi Destined Digimon jumped in front of their human partners to protect them from shadow rookie Digimon.

"Hypelex destroyer." ShadowWolfmon hissed and let out a jet of black stars, which exploded and sent the Digi Destined flying backwards.

"Lightning claw." Gatomon hissed as she lunged at ShadowWolfmon.

"Ice shot." Ottermon said as he let out a blast of ice at ShadowWolfmon.

"Violate blast." Panthmon hissed as she let out a blast of dark purple glittering rings of energy.

"Bunny Blast." Terriermon shouted as he attacked ShadowWolfmon from the air with a rain of lime green energy blasts.

"Blazing fire." Lopmon called shooting a small sphere of pink energy from her mouth.

ShadowWolfmon was thrown backwards he collapsed on the ground panting and glaring daggers at the other Digi Destined Digimon. The other Digimon ran towards him.

"Hold it right there!" a cold voice order. The Digi Destined looked up it was Alben. He knife's blade against Ken's neck.

"Leave my Digimon alone." Alben ordered. Davis glared at Alben and said,

"What if we don't."

"I'll kill your friend." Alben said. The Digi Destined gasped and all the Digi Destined Digimon went back to their human partner's side.

"I'm sorry," Alben whispered in Ken's ear.

"Yeah of course you are." Ken replied back sarcastically. Ken whimpered as Alben nicked his neck with the cold blade of the knife. Ken could feel his own warm blood trickling down his neck.

Alben's black D-arc3 began to glow bright black light. The black light surrounded ShadowWolfmon.

"ShadowWolfmon warp Digivolve to . . . MetallicShadowLupinmon."

MetallicShadowLupinmon looked like a large black wolf Digimon with eerie silver eyes and silver metal armour. MetallicShadowLupinmon flew up to his human partner. Alben kissed the back of Ken's neck softly and whispered in Ken's ear,

"I'm still holding you to your promise."

Alben got onto MetallicShadowLupinmon and the Mega Digimon bounded away. Kat and Panthmon followed by all the other Digi Destined and their Digimon ran up the stone steps. Ken was sitting on his knees shaking. Kat sat down in front of him. The other Digi Destined didn't know what to do. Kat reached out and touched Ken's neck. Ken knocked her hand away.

"Ken I'm not going to hurt. I can stop the bleeding but you have to trust me." Kat whispered. Ken looked up at her. She could sense his fear and pain.

"How?" Ken asked. Kat took Ken's hand and pulled it away from his neck. She touched the gash on Ken's neck it healed leaving a thin white scar behind. Ken looked at her in amazement then said,

"You're a vampire aren't you."

"Yes I'm a light vampire." Kat whispered as she pulled her hand away from Ken's neck and licked the blood off her fingers.

* * *

The end of episode of three.

To be continued. . .

Please Read and Review.

Flames welcome.

Page count: 5.

Word count: 1,352.


	4. Midnight visitor

Lightningbolts and foresight.

Chapter Four 

Edited/up-dated: 06/02/07 (dd/mm/yy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids/Jetx and whoever else it belongs to or Shreadies. I don't own anything I mention except the plot, my definition of Elemental vampires (see my bio, vampire-child-of-the-ligh on fan fiction dot net), blood promises and Scott, Kat, Tom, Kora, Alben and Elixir. No breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure.

Rating: T maybe M later but it contains a lot of swearing, violence, abuse, bloodlust and slash.

Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

Episode number: Four.

Episode title: Midnight visitor.

By: VampirechildoftheLigh

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

Ken lay in his room it was the middle of the night he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking of how icy cold Alben seemed when the other Digi Destined Digimon had beaten up his Digimon. Ken touched the scar on his neck. He shuddered if Kat hadn't been there he would have died.

Ken frowned when he had been around Alben he seemed like a scared abused child that just wanted to be loved and supported, but when he had sensed that his wolf Digimon was being attacked is attitude changed completely he had dragged Ken outside and threatened to kill him unless the other Digi Destined Digimon left his Digimon alone.

Ken got up and crawled to the end of his lofty bed and climbed down the ladder. Wormmon was still sleeping soundly. Ken frowned his balcony door was open. Ken always had it closed and locked before he went to bed, so he knew something was wrong.

Ken closed the balcony door, locked it and closed the curtains.

"Ken," a soft voice said Ken turned around to come face to face with Alben. Ken whimpered and back away from Alben. If it had been light Ken would have seen the sorrow and guilt in Alben's eyes.

"What do you want?" Ken asked in a whisper.

Ken knew that Alben could sense his fear. Ken backed away from Alben, until he bumped into the wall. Alben walked over to Ken, he began to play softly with Ken's blue hair. Ken glared at the white haired Electrokanet in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Ken I didn't mean to go as far as I did this morning." Alben whispered.

"You nearly bloody killed me and then you come asking for forgiveness like threatening to slit my throat open then actually slitting my throat open is something trivial." Ken said hotly.

"Ken, I'm so sorry." Alben whispered. Ken sighed he wanted to hate Alben for nearly killing him but he couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Alben had stopped playing with his hair and begun to nuzzle his neck.

"Stop that." Ken snapped. The white haired Electrokanet stopped nuzzling Ken neck, backed away from him slightly and looked up at him with tears brimming in his sky blue eyes.

"You hate me don't you." Alben said.

"I don't know what I feel about you. I know I used to love you but I now don't know what I think about you let alone what I feel about you." Ken said. Alben let out a small whimper and tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Damn-it Ken after everything we've been through, everything we've said and done you could at least respect me. Yeah maybe I was just your screw toy for a few days but after that even as the Emperor you actually cared about me, you even said you loved me. Not like now, it's like you barely even know me, why are you treating me like back then I was nothing more wanton whore!" Alben hissed.

Alben's eyes flashed electric blue as he opened a Digi Port and vanished through it. Leaving Ken staring at the spot where Alben had been standing. Ken shuddered he felt sick, guilty, disgusted and very confused all at the same time. His memory from the time when he was the Digimon Emperor was fuzzy at best. That was why Alben was so trusting and open with him. Alben loved. Alben still loved him. Alben really wanted Ken to forgive him slitting open a bit of Ken neck or he wouldn't have come all this way.

Ken needed to know what had happened between him and Alben when he was the Digimon Emperor but he hadn't a clue how to go about finding out. Ken sighed and went back to bed he hoped he could figure all this out in the morning.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

_The Emperor was lying next to Alben. Alben's snowy white hair was tinted crimson slightly at the ends. The Emperor shook the boy beside him. Alben stirred and woke up. His blinked up at the ceiling through rose pink coloured eyes._

'_Drink Alben,' the Emperor said as he offered his wrist to white haired boy who was sharing his bed with him. Alben blinked then wrapped his hands around the Emperor's hand and arm and bit into his wrist and began to softly drink his blood._

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

Ken's alarm clock began to bleep. Ken woke up with a start. Ken got out of bed. He shuddered now he knew what Alben had said was true as the Digimon Emperor he had slept with him. Ken got dressed and left his room to have breakfast.

"Ken are you all right?"

Ken looked up from his bowl of Shreadies and blinked at his mother.

"I'm fine," he answered softly.

"You'd tell us if any thing was wrong?" his father asked.

"Yes I would tell and everything's fine don't worry." Ken said softly. But the truth was he was confused about what to do about Alben who was trying to control The Digi World. He knew that the reason that Alben was taking over the Digital World was because his father was beating him. But Ken had a feeling that wasn't the whole truth. He needed to talk to Alben again on his own. He was also willing to let Alben drink from him in order to get him to trust him and open up to him.

When Ken had finished his bowl of Shreadies. He went back into his room after telling his parents that he was going to the Digital World. He also told Wormmon that he was going to go and talk to Alben. Wormmon thought it wasn't a good idea but respected Ken's wishes that he didn't want him to go with him. Ken held out his black D-3 and opened up and Digi Port and went through into the Digital World.

Ken looked around the room Alben was sitting by the fireplace drinking a cup of fruit flavoured tea. The Electrokanet turned round to face in blue haired genius. Alben motioned for Ken to sit next to him. Ken crossed the room and sat down.

"Wormmon's not with you why?" Alben asked tilting his head to the right.

"I wanted to talk to you." Ken said softly.

"About what?" the white haired teen asked.

"Why you're taking over the Digital World." Ken said.

"I told you." Alben answered not looking into Ken's eyes but stirring his strawberry flavoured tea with a spoon.

"You lying." Ken said. Alben didn't answer he just looked away from Ken.

Ken poked Alben lightly to get his attention. The sky-blue-eyed one looked at Ken. Ken held out his wrist to the teenage Elemental implying that he wanted Alben to drink from him. Signing Alben put down his strawberry flavoured tea on the coffee table.

"Ken you don't have to." The Electrokanet whispered.

"I want you to trust me." The blue haired teen said.

"I do trust you." Alben said.

"Then please tell me the truth." Ken pleaded.

Alben sighed softly and ran his fingers through his snow-white locks.

"You won't tell the others?" Alben questioned.

"I won't tell anyone else without your permission." The blue eyed genius said.

"I know you swore on your blood you wouldn't tell anyone without my permission but I can't help worrying you'll go back on your word. If you were an Elemental like me, I wouldn't think twice about binding you by a blood promise, forcing you to not tell anyone what I said to you about why I tried to take over the Digi World because if you did you'd give me the right to kill you for breaking the promise not to tell anyone. We Elementals are intensely loyal to each other. We never make promises we don't intend to keep. You see blood is a currency given and received, it binds us together, it creates mental bonds between us that aren't as strong as life-bonds or soul-bonds but we can communicate with them if we are in dire need of assistance. Sorry I'm babbling." The Electrokanet mumbled.

"So you want me to make a blood promise with you?" Ken asked.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have been such an evil bastard. I could have killed very easily your mortal and I forgot I'm very sorry." Alben mumbled.

"I can't forgive not yet at least but I'm willing to make a blood promise with you, if you can forgive me for what I did to you as the Emperor." Ken said.

"Yes I forgive you. But it will hurt to make a blood promise with me because you're a mortal and I'm an immortal." The white-haired teen said.

"So why did you try to take over the Digi World?" Ken asked.

"My father beats and rapes me when he's drunk and the DarkElementalvampmon know that so they forced me to work for them, they forced me to be a distraction for the Digi Destined while they crept around in the shadows being evil" The white haired Elemental said in a whisper.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

End of chapter four.

To be continued. . .

Please Read and Review.

Flames and all criticism welcome.

Page count: 6.

Word count: 1,694.


	5. Protectdramon

Lightningbolts and foresight.

Chapter Five

Edited/up-dated: 06/02/07 (dd/mm/yy)

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon it belongs Fox Kids/Jetx and whoever else it belongs to. I don't own anything I mention except the plot, my definition of Elemental vampires (see my bio), blood promises (my way) and Scott, Kat, Tom, Kora, Alben and Elixir. No breach of copyright intended I'm making no money out of it.

Genre: Supernatural/Romance/Action/Adventure.

Rating: T maybe M later but it contains a lot of swearing, violence, abuse, bloodlust and slash.

Summary: A new team of Digi Destined are called to the Digital World to save it from begin taken over by a white haired Digi Destined teenage boy.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

Episode number: Five.

Episode title: Protectdramon.

By: VampirechildoftheLigh

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

"Ken," the 02 Digi Destined and the new Digi Destined called over and over again as they search the Digital World for their blue haired friend.

"Why did Ken go after Alben anyway?" Yolei questioned.

"It's a really stupid idea … after what Alben did to him yesterday." Davis said. The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"Why don't we all split up and search for him. We'd cover a lot more ground that way." Tom said. The group nodded and all went in different directions with their respective Digimon in toe.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

Alben threw his arms around Ken's neck and broke down crying softy. Ken wrapped his arms around Alben. The white-haired Electrokanet calmed down when he felt Ken's arms around him; he had always felt secure when someone held him. Ken begun to pet Alben's silky white locks. Alben's crying slowly subsided. Alben looked up at Ken through teary sky-blue-eyes. Ken gently began to stoke Alben's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Ken whispered softly.

"It's not your fault you didn't know." Alben murmured.

Alben closed his eyes and began to purr softly when Ken continued to stoke his cheek with his warm fingers.

"I'm sorry." Alben mumbled blushing as he let go of Ken and backed away.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about, I know you love me." Ken said "I don't know if I love you but I defiantly care about you a lot. I said I was going to make a blood promise with you and I will."

Alben's face broke into a giddy/very happy smile, the kind of smile you see on young children at Christmas time.

Alben clicked his fingers softly, there was a soft but fast pad, pad sound and Alben's Digimon ran into the room and sided to a stop in front of albino teen.

"What, Alben?" ShadowWolfmon asked.

"Can you get me a knife, please." Alben said.

"Sure." The black wolf said and ran off returning a few minutes later with a sharp knife, which the digimon dropped at his partner's feet and left as swiftly as he had arrived.

Alben picked up the knife and tilted it so the blade flashed in the sunlight. Alben turned to Ken and said,

"This is going to hurt a lot you know."

"I know but I don't care." Ken said.

Alben took hold of Ken's right hand, palm up and pushed his sleeve up past his elbow and then he pushed his own right sleeve up. Changing the knife to his left hand, Alben pressed the tip of the knife, just below a three thin scars in a strange plaited Celtic knot-like design. Ken gently pushed Alben's left hand away from his right wrist to examine the strange plaited design. Ken gently ran the pad of a finger over the scars. Alben signed softly at the gently touch of his crush/ex-lover.

Ken looked up at Alben, he'd expected Alben to flinch at the touch but he hadn't.

"Alben, who did this to you?" Ken asked.

"I did. The night I made those scars I wanted to die but my Master saved me and turned me into an Electrokanet that night." Alben said softly.

"Why?" Ken asked every other thought having been pushed to the back of his mind by the thought of 'Why would Alben want to die? I know his father abuses him but why would he want to die.' That kept going around and around in Ken's head like a broken DVD player.

"One day I will tell you about how I became a fledgling Elemental but not today, okay." Alben said softly Ken nodded and stopped tracing the scars on Alben's right wrist.

Alben repositioned the knife again and cut down across the veins in his wrist leaving a stream of deep red blood in the knifes' wake. Alben hissed softy but didn't flinch at the pain.

Alben cut an identical wound across Ken's right wrist. Pain was the only thing Ken's mind registered as Alben pressed his bleeding wound against the wound on Ken's wrist. Alben's lips were moving and shocking blue lightning swirled around Ken's and Alben's connected wrists. In the haze of pain and blood loss that overloaded Ken's mind he didn't realise he was falling unconscious until he did.

(POV change: Alben.)

I caught Ken before he hit the floor. I pulled our right wrists apart. The identical wounds on both my wrist and Ken's heal instantaneously leaving two lightning-blue coloured scars which flashed and glittered like gemstones. I pushed Ken back onto the couch. He had fallen unconscious due to blood loss. I got up off the couch or at least I tried to but as I stood up the world swirled hundreds of colours and an unexpected rush of dizziness caused me to fall back onto the couch. I signed softly rubbing my temples to make the throbbing headache go away but it wouldn't so I gave up and closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

(3rd person)

Kora with Lopmon sat on her head looked around the strangely deserted futuristic town. She just knew something wasn't right about this town.

"Is it just me or does this place feel kinda strange?" Kora asked.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Lopmon answered.

"It wouldn't surprise me if a tumbleweed rolled passed us." Kora said.

"Yeah this place is a ghost town." Lopmon said. A large tumbleweed rolled passed the new Digi Destined and her Digimon partner.

"See I told you." Kora said Lopmon laughed slightly.

Suddenly there was a loud roar and a building near by disintegrated. Kora turned and ran away from the building expecting it to fall on top of her. But the building just fell apart into digital dust before it landed on Kora. Lopmon was hovering next to her human partner. She looked behind her and gasped at what she saw. Kora turned round to see what her Digimon was staring at. She yelped and backed away from the large red dinosaur.

"What is that?" Kora asked as she turned and ran away from the Tyrannomon. Kora came screeching to a halt when she saw another Tyrannomon in front of her.

"Oh God what do we do?"

"I don't know." Lopmon said.

The two Tyrannomon growled and sent their fire blast attacks at Kora. Lopmon knocked her human partner to the ground.

Suddenly the area around Kora and Lopmon was lit up by a blinding yellow light. Kora opened her eyes to see that Lopmon was glowing yellow.

"Protection Digi Armour Energise!" Kora called aloud as her Protection Armour Digi Egg let out a blast of yellow light.

A stream of yellow light flew up into the sky.

"Lopmon Armour Digivolve to . . . Protectdramon!"

Protectdramon looked like a large blacky-brown rabbit like creature standing on two legs, with butterfly like wings, most of her body was covered in bright yellow armour. A protective shield was surrounding Kora.

"Perratek blast!" Protectdramon said and let two spheres of yellow light fly from her glowing wings. The attack from the new Armour Digivolved Digimon knocked the two Tyrannomon unconscious. Protectdramon turned round and fired her attack at the Black Spiral, which exploded into data dust and disappeared. Kora smiled at her Amour Digimon. Protectdramon Dedigivolved into Lopmon. Kora ran over to her Digimon and hugged her against her chest.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

A strange feathery winged human looking like Digimon pulled the needle out of the unconscious Augmon's neck. The syringe was full of crimson coloured blood. The feathery winged Digimon smirked and opened his wings and flew up into the sky.

(LINE BREAK HERE!)

End of chapter five.

To be continued. . .

Please Read and Review.

Flames and criticisms welcome.

Page count: 5.

Word count: 1,432.


End file.
